The invention relates to sensors, and more particularly to chemical, physical or biological sensors.
Conventionally, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are used for asset tracking. For example, RFID tags may be used for tracking the removal of objects from a location and the replacement of the objects at the location. The RFID tags have been combined with a biometric reader. Such RFID circuit uses certain functional blocks for processing both the biometric signals and the RFID signals. RFID tags can have unique numbers and can be used to read these identification numbers with information related to the article to which the tag is attached. RFID tags are also used for detecting the unauthorized opening of containers and baggage. RFID tags can be included in a variety of articles such as postage stamps and other mailing labels, garments, and numerous other articles. RFID systems have been recently applied for wireless sensing applications such as RFID-based temperature sensors.
These and other properties of RFID tags can be used to form sensors that can detect chemical, biological and physical properties.